Dirty Sweet, Windy & Wild
by apckrfan
Summary: Chris & Joe have the WDW ferry to themselves on their way from the park to the entrance during the fireworks while in Florida for her Spring Break. This is an Adventures in Babysitting fic & is def. rated FRM/R.


NOTES: Belatedly written for SmallFandomFlsh prompt #6: Fireworks. I'd started another idea for that prompt and cast it aside, but this one came to me recently so I'm going with it.

"I can't believe we're the only ones on here," she said. She glared at him, but the smile on her face gave away the fact she wasn't mad. "I bet you planned it that way."

"That's right, I paid them all off so I could finally get you alone," he said kissing her, letting his lips linger. "You always taste so sweet."

She blushed at his comment. "As if I didn't tell you ahead of time it wouldn't be just us."

"I didn't think we'd have to share our room with anyone."

"Well, I couldn't tell Shelly no, she couldn't afford a room on her own and she was the odd one out."

"I know, I know," he said, sliding his arms around her.

The fireworks display for the night was just starting. She could imagine the crowd of people milling about Cinderella's castle to take in the display. He kissed her ear and neck, nipping and sucking there as well hard enough to leave a mark. He didn't do it often, couldn't because she was usually going back home to her parents house but she liked it when he did.

"You didn't really pay anyone off not to ride, did you?"

He laughed, brushing a kiss along her cheek and sliding his hand along her exposed stomach. The halter-like top and mini-skirt had seemed ideal when they'd left for the park that morning, but the air got cool at night. Being on the water with the wind blowing didn't help, but he was warm and transferred some of that to her.

"Nah," he said, kissing her ear. "Didn't have to pay 'em off, just gave them my famous glare and they decided to catch the monorail."

She laughed, slapping his arm. "Ha ha."

She grew quiet then as his hand slid a little higher, his fingertips touching the underside of her breast. This was the main reason he'd been disappointed to find out they were sharing a room with Shelly. When she'd brought up the subject of this trip, he'd assumed they'd be alone and maybe get to do more than sleep. She was certainly ready to, he had to know that.

Shelly served another purpose, which Joe understood. Chris' mom had no idea Joe was in Florida with her and sharing a room with Shelly helped keep that thought process alive.

He cupped a breast, stroking the nipple through her shirt with his thumb. His other hand slid along her thigh, tickling her skin as he touched her.

He put his hand in hers, lacing his fingers through hers, and stepped away from her. She glanced at him over her shoulder, realizing he wanted her to follow him. She did. She'd follow him pretty much anywhere, he had to know that by now.

A year since she'd met him. So much had changed since that night. She was in college now. Taking her first trip on her own as an adult.

He sat on the nearby bench, stopping her when she moved to sit next to him. He patted his lap, hands at her hips he drew her onto him. She slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, deepening it when he opened his mouth and invited her in.

His hands slid along the length of her back down to her ass, cupping it over her skirt. She wiggled against him a little and he gave a soft hiss into her mouth. It was probably a little mean, being a tease but she couldn't help doing it. Oddly, she didn't feel dirty, cheap, or slutty. She felt attractive and aroused. Her skirt was short enough that positioned on his lap like this she could feel the front of his jeans rubbing against her panties, the pressure of that making her wet.

His hands slid lower to her thighs, drawing the skirt up even higher. Her eyes fluttered closed, knowing she should probably stop him but they were alone. What was it going to hurt? And she really, really wanted him to touch her. Everywhere. In everyway.

"How long is this ride anyway?"

"Not that long," he said with a soft laugh.

She worked his jeans open, sliding her hand between their bodies and inside, taking him into her hand. He was already hard and he groaned when she gave him a gentle squeeze. She loved doing this, never got tired of doing it once she'd gotten brave enough to. He always got harder when she touched him, letting her know not only was she doing it right but that she did it for him.

She worked him so his tip was pressed against her, her panties acting as a thin barrier stopping her from actually putting him inside of her. That's what she wanted, though.

"Chris, baby, I don't have anything on me," he said.

"Hmm, this must be your lucky night then because I went on the pill."

"When?"

"A couple of months ago, knowing we were coming here together."

"And you're safe?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I made sure I started it in enough time."

"Okay, good." He shifted, pressing into her, breaching her entrance even with the panties in the way. "And you're sure you want to do this here?"

She took one of his hands from the back of her thigh and brought it between her legs. "Does this seem like I'm not sure?"

"This is my lucky night," he whispered, letting his fingers graze the area between her thighs.

Her eyes fell closed and she groaned as he slid a finger inside of her, sampling just how sure she was. He groaned, too, sliding a second finger inside of her and she clenched around him.

"I so want to feel you do that to other parts of me."

"Then do it."

"I think Florida agrees with you," he said, pushing the crotch of her panties aside. They were soaked now.

"Why's that?" she whispered, biting his lip when she felt him press against her. She knew he'd be gentle, but she wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

"It makes you cut loose. I always knew there was a wild girl underneath that stuffy old coat."

She laughed and he timed pressing up and into her with that. She still cried out a little, though it was barely more than a pinch. She clutched his shoulders, preventing herself from sliding him deeper into her just yet. She wanted to, needed to with every fiber of her being, but not yet. She needed to adjust.

"You all right?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she said softly, finally sinking lower onto him. Only a little, though.

"Want to stop?"

"No!"

He chuckled then and she began to move her hips, bring him in deeper and out again. His hand remained between them, his fingers stroking her nub as he worked his hips, thrusting deeper into her. Finally, she'd taken him all the way in.

"Oh God," she murmured. It felt so good having him inside of her like this. She cried out when he hit a particularly good spot and that's when he took control, as if he'd been waiting for that cue from her.

"You feel so good," he whispered.

"You do, too."

"Yeah?"

She gave a soft laugh, ducking her head a little. "Yeah."

"That's very good to know."

In the distance, she heard the finale of the fireworks starting. And that was timed perfectly with his fingers stroking her just the right way so she came. She was glad they were alone out here so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing let alone seeing. Not that an observer would stop her at this point, she was pretty invested in this now.

He kissed her everywhere. Her face, her neck, her collarbone, and her shoulder bare thanks to the shirt she was wearing. He bit and soothed the bites by licking and kissing them. Repeating the process back up to her face and mouth.

"So not fair that I can't have your shirt off. I want to touch you, feel you pressed up against me, your heartbeat next to mine."

"Later."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask Shelly to crash in the other room tonight."

"I think I'd like that a lot."

"Me, too," she whispered as he grasped her hips with a vice-like grip as his thrusts became faster. More urgent. She wasn't sure there was anything that turned her on more than hearing him call her name as he came inside of her for the first time.

He stayed inside of her, arms going around her as she settled her head against his neck, hugging him tightly. Eventually, the ferry made it to its destination and they had to separate.

"Not exactly the way I planned it," he said as she straightened her skirt a little.

"What?"

"Our first time, don't even have anything to clean you up with."

"Well, you can work on that when we get back to our room."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I think the shower might be big enough for both of us."

He smiled with a shake of his head, as if she'd surprised him. "I think you might be right."

He slid his arm around her waist, drawing her to him for a kiss. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thank you."

"You missed your fireworks," he commented, glancing at the sky back toward the park.

"Mm," she said, kissing him and licking his lower lip. "No, I didn't."

"There's plenty more where that came from."

"Yeah?"

"As much as you're able to take."

"I'm definitely leaving a note on the door for Shelly."

"Might want to throw the dead bolt, too, just in case."

The End 


End file.
